Don't Suffer Alone
by xXCoCaGirlXx
Summary: It was strange, I never would have thought that a Clan like HOMRA would be so welcoming, friendly and protective of their members. If I hadn't been found on that night who knows what would have happened to me and what I would have missed out on. Yata-X-OC.
1. Chapter 1

**_Yes another new story, blah blah blah. Hush. _**

**_Disclaimer: I_ do not _own K/K Project, its characters, the plot, or anything you find familiar. It is all owned by __ GoRA, _not _by me._  
**

**_Enjoy~!_**

* * *

~*~*~*Story Start*~*~*~

The late afternoon light was spilling over every building and washing like waves down the streets of Shizume City. The traffic on the sidewalks and streets were beginning to pile up as many citizens began to leave their jobs to return home. Many high school students were crowding the area, talking amongst their large groups as they headed home or to a near ramen restaurant to hang out. It was the same thing day in and night out, the same monotonous rhythms of the city echoing around me.

Unlike everyone else, I wasn't particularly heading anywhere.

My hands were shoved in the pockets of my red sweatshirt, my feet taking me wherever they wanted to go. However, because of the traffic I was more likely following the crowd than anything, but that was fine with me. Shizume was filled with parks so it wouldn't be long before I could escape the claustrophobic atmosphere and sit on the park benches or just walk along the stoned paths to the many gardens.

Many people would think that a highly technological city wouldn't have a need for so many parks and gardens, but many citizen still wanted to feel that times weren't changing as fast as they were and just be surrounded by natural scenery. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if in the next few years scientists will actually be able to make hover cars.

When there was a break in the buildings and a large iron fence showed up in their place, I stepped out of the flow of people. There were various varieties of flowers twisting around the bars, attacking my senses with their beauty and scent. It was a complete contrast from the smell of gas that permeated the air.

Walking through the entrance of the garden I noticed the lack of people inside, but with the late afternoon sun showing signs of setting it wasn't surprising. I was actually happier about that, more time for myself to unwind and just relax before I set off again. As I trekked deeper in I saw more and more couples and groups of friends beginning to leave to wherever they were needed before the only soul left there was myself.

I closed my eyes, breathing in the clean air before expelling it with a gratifying sigh.

Sometimes when I was just by myself here I couldn't help but feel that for a moment that I was back in time, back when all these new inventions weren't around. Back when things were so simplistic and –

My foot connected with something hard, snapping me out of my thoughts and making me gasp in surprise.

"Show some respect!"

I looked down when I heard the robotic voice, and let out a sigh of relief to see a cleaning robot standing in front of me. "I'm sorry," I replied with a bow, not wanting it to get angry with me. If it can get angry anyway...

"You're too kind," it said before rolling past me.

I looked over my shoulder at it, a blank expression forming. So much for feeling like I was in the past here, those robots are everywhere.

With a shake of my head I began to walk again until I found a bench that was before a fountain, nestled between green bushes abundant with light pink flowers. The golden rays of the setting sun reflected off the bubbling water, and the sound of said water flowing brought a smile to my lips.

I took a seat on the bench, the cooling breeze hitting my exposed skin and brought with it the scent of the flowers around me. Another deep breath of the fragrances made my tensed muscles relax into the wooden boards behind me. I closed my eyes and let the warmth of the sun try to coil around me, content with this moment and preparing to make the most of it.

"Show some respect!"

I flinched at the robot's voice in the distance, my eyes snapping open once again. A scowl appeared when it began to repeat itself over and over again.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed, _I swear to god if its getting pissed over a squirrel or whatever I'm going to-_

"Fuck off!" a man's voice spat, and a second later a loud bang hit the air.

My annoyance instantly vanished after that, my body tensing up as I heard another man's voice grumbling words that I couldn't make out. It wasn't before long that I heard footsteps heading towards me, and I began to curse in my head as I noticed how suddenly dark everything was becoming, the sun barely peaking out anymore.

As quickly and as quietly as I could I ducked, walking around the bushes, taking care to minimize the sounds of my feet hitting the stones beneath me.

"Hey," one of the men called.

I stopped moving instantly, crouching. _Please don't tell me you noticed me, please don't tell me you noticed me, _I whispered in my head, holding my breath as my heart began to bound against my chest.

"Yeah, I don't see him either," the other man replied, his voice gruff and monotone.

One of the men clicked their tongues in annoyance. "This better not be some fucking joke," the man from before growled, before a ruffling sound filled the air and the smell of a cigarette hit my nose, making me grimace at the disgusting smell.

"Give me one," the second man mumbled before I heard him take a drag.

"He better hurry his ass up," the first man growled. "His life's hanging by a threat already."

My eyes widened, a cold chill traveling down my spine like a snake. It took everything I had to not gasp out loud at the serious sounding threat that hung in the air. Biting my lip, I began to creep once again around the bushes in the hopes that I could possibly slip away unnoticed.

As I began to see the path I had walked on to get here, I carefully peaked through the leaves towards the two men. At first I saw nothing, but when I saw black suits come into view I jumped, both at the unexpected sight of them and because of their faces. They looked to be in their thirties, and one of them even had a large scar on the side of their face that extended down to his neck.

I swallowed thickly. _**Shit **_

Crouching back down I headed towards the path, holding my breath as if that would somehow make my presence completely undetectable. With one more look at the men, I was satisfied with the darkness that was enveloping the city, the sun now completely gone but with just enough light to still see.

Drawing in a calming breath, I turned around and moved forward. My feet slowly lifting and moving forward as quietly as possib-.

"Whose there?!" one of the men snapped, their shoes scraping against the ground as they turned.

My eyes widened in horror and I gasped quietly, fear instantly seizing my body and preventing me from doing anything. However, footsteps from in front of me hit my ears and I barely looked fast enough to see the outline of a person's legs walking quickly past me and towards the two men.

I didn't move, not daring to even try anymore. Right now, my only option seemed to be waiting until all three men left.

_Fun_, I spat, or did I whimper?, to myself.

"Sorry," a nervous sounding young man answered. "I-I brought it, I just got-"

"Shut up!" I flinched at the first man's angry voice and I heard a shuffling of clothes, followed by, "When we're here to get a pick up, we expect the person to be here when we arrive!"

A whimper came from the younger man. "I-I'm sorry, I-I sw-swear I won't do it again! P-please!"

Against my better judgment I turned around and peaked through the leaves once again, seeing the three men now illuminated by one of the lamps that sat a few meters away. The third man was, as his voice described, younger than the first two by at least five or six years. He even looked smaller compared to them, especially with the first man holding him close to his face by grabbing the collar of his shirt.

The first man sneered at the man in disgust, pushing him to the ground. "We told you that if you fuck up, we can't guarantee your pretty little fiance's gonna be all right. _Right_?" he growled coldly.

"I k-kn-know," the third man gasped, his voice shaking.

"Where's the order?" the second man finally spoke, his tone still flat and uncaring. "We already wasted enough time waiting for you."

The third man scrambled to his feet, opening his sweatshirt and pulling out a square package. "R-right here, all 453 grams l-like you asked." He handed it over so fast it was like it burned him, and even from where I was I could see him shaking. "Th-they're is at least ten bo-boxes full waiting for you in the storage house in the Haneda district," he said.

My eyes had widened ever since the third man pulled out the square package, the only thing that could be in there instantly coming to mind. Meth. Oh god. I was watching members of one of the yakuza families making a drug deal literally four meters away from me.

The first man looked down at the package for a moment before I saw him shift ever so slightly. "Good, you know, you actually did a good job. You could even walk away from all this," he said.

"T-thank you," the third man whispered.

"However," the first man suddenly lifted his hand. "I didn't say you would."

"W-wai-!"

Then the next thing I knew a gun shot went off and the third man fall to the ground with a splatter of blood falling with him.

When you see someone getting shot, you would think that everything around you would just stop, right? Like you were in complete shock and unable to do anything? You would think that everything would slow down in order for you to understand what happened, but when you're really faced with that kind of situation you can't help but notice that, that isn't the case at all.

I was no exception.

A scream left my lips before I could even try and stop myself, falling back as if I was the one recoiling from the bullet. I was shaking harder than I ever had in my life, and my head was pounding and swimming as I tried to comprehend what the fuck I just witnessed. However, when I heard the two sets of footsteps begin to head towards me I immediately snapped back to attention.

I saw the heads of the two men above the bushes and I was instantly on my feet, running as fast as I could make my shaky legs go.

One of the men cursed and I wasn't sure which one, the blood pounding in my ears almost deafening the outside sounds. But the one sound that I heard clearly despite the rapid beating of my heart and the harsh gasps of air falling from my lips was the gunshot that exploded behind me.

Another scream ripped from my throat, but thankfully I felt no pain to indicate me being hit by the bullet. However, I screamed because I knew that I probably wasn't going to be so lucky the next time.

More curses, or at least I believe they were, and gunshots filled the air from behind me but they were sounding further away than I remembered them being. But I focused on the path in front of me, seeing the entrance in the distance and on the ground one of the cleaning robots as well. From what I saw as I ran past it there was a small hole through the front of it, and the sight didn't help the fear I was feeling at all.

I was praying to every single deity that I had ever heard in my life, tears beginning to fill and fall from my eyes despite my -supposed- salvation drawing close and closer with each passing second. For all I knew in the next second I could be shot dead from one of those men.

However, it seemed that I was luckier than I ever gave myself credit for. I ran through the gates of the garden and out onto the sidewalk. But to my fear and disbelief the sidewalks had thinned out considerably despite how I was only gone for maybe thirty to forty-five minutes. Taking a chance I looked behind me at the entrance that was continuously growing smaller, a second later seeing the two men emerge.

I looked forward once again, pushing myself to run faster cause there was nowhere else for me to run or hide. If they wanted to shoot me dead, the sidewalk was the best place for them to get a good shot.

Another gunshot rang out and I heard people screaming, as well as the sound of a parked car getting hit and letting out a screech as the alarm went off.

A tug on my arm made me let out a scream, my vision suddenly blurring as I was pulled to the left and into someone's arms. I screamed again, thrashing against the person in a desperate attempt to get out, scared that another man had been in the garden without me knowing it and saw me. Tears were falling and I shook hard, hysteria taking over as a horrible thought plagued me.

_I'm going to die. _

The arms didn't let go, and a hand was pressed against my mouth, effectively muffling my sobs and screams. I was held against the person's chest, my own rising and falling at a rate that was bordering on me passing out any second. My heart rate only speeding up when I heard two footsteps thundering past the alleyway and they slowly faded before they were out of hearing distance.

I wasn't relieved though.

"Hush, its all right," a gentle voice whispered in my ear, making me stiffen. "I won't hurt you."

I whimpered against the person's hand, eyes closing tightly.

"I need you to be quiet though, okay?" the voice patiently asked again. "When I let go of you, you have to promise you won't run or scream."

If I could have thought straight I probably would have scoffed at that, but right now all I could think about as cooperating. For all I knew it would probably allow me to live longer, and that was something I was desperate for.

I nodded.

"Thank you," the person said, a smile evident.

The hand slowly left my mouth and I let out a shuddering breath, making the person tense for a moment before they relaxed and dropped their arms from my torso. I looked behind me, taking in the sight of my "savior". The person there was a slim young man with short, neatly-combed light brown hair and brown eyes.

The more I took him in the more I realized that he couldn't possibly do anything to me. He looked skinnier than me, and it seemed like I could hurt him if he even tried to do the same to me. However, I regarded him warily, ready to run.

"Are you hurt?" he whispered in that same tone, probably knowing I would be startled with anything louder.

I just shook my head.

A soft smile formed on his lips, looking relieved. "That's good."

I stared at him, unsure of what the hell I should do or what to make of this. Some man just pulled me into an alleyway to save me from some yakuza members and he didn't look scared or surprised.

"Hey," I snapped my eyes to his, letting him know I heard him. "I'm sorry, but I'm gonna need you to come with me."

My eyes widened and I backed up, my eyes darting towards the alleyway entrance and back to him. There was absolutely no fucking way I was going with anyone after what I just saw. I didn't give a shit if he looked harmless or not.

"Don't worry,' the man said gently. "I promise I won't do anything."

I swallowed thickly. "Wh-why should I-I?" I asked back, eyes narrowing into a heated glare.

"Its not safe," was his simple answer.

I, again, shook my head.

The man frowned, but that patient look was still in his eyes. "Do you want me to take you home then?" he asked, and I couldn't help but tense up at that question.

I bit my lip, looking down at my feet. "_No_."

Silence filled the alleyway, neither one of us saying a word or even moving. However, I was still listening just encase he would try and to make the distance between us smaller. I was still shaking and my heart was still beating hard against my ribcage. I couldn't even get my breathing to even out.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" the man suddenly asked.

I looked up, hesitant. "...No."

He suddenly took a small step forward, and held out his hand. "Then come with me."

I stared at his outstretched hand, my mind racing. I'd have to be a complete idiot if I went with him, to allow him to take me somewhere where he could potentially kill me or even worse. However, if I stayed out here by myself I'd have to be insane.

I looked back up into his eyes, seeing him just patiently wait and decide what the hell I should do. I bit my lip, uncertainty and fear clinging to me. However, I looked back down at his hand and sucked in a deep breath. Ready to make the decision that could ultimately change everything.

I took his hand.

* * *

_**Dear god. I keep finding new things to love and finding new characters to love. Ugh. K is such a good anime/manga though! I couldn't help it!**_

_**I'm so dumb.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you like this and please review! I'll try and update this (as well as my other stories...) as quickly as I possibly can!**_

_**Bye~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*Story Start*~*~*~

"Just around this corner."

I looked up from my feet, seeing the young man, Totsuka Tatara, giving me a encouraging smile. Even though I had allowed myself to go with him, the trek back to where ever the hell we were going, I kept us at a distance of at least 3 meters. Even in the back alleyways I couldn't bring myself to get close to him.

I was exhausted though, and knowing that our shelter was close came as a relief. I was still shaking and breathing heavily though, my heart still refusing to go back to its regular pace. I didn't know if that was a normal reaction to what I just went through or not, but I kept myself from voicing that concern to Totsuka.

Said man stopped at the opening of the alley and held up a hand for me to stop before he looked to the left and right. It had been a normal routine for the last half-hour, as he said that those men could be anywhere in these streets and there was a chance that their friends could be as well. While he did that, I made sure to look behind us to make sure we weren't being followed. Even though I was still reluctant to trust Totsuka, I wasn't reluctant enough to not tell him that we could be attacked.

Hell no.

"All right, we're good," Totsuka said with a carefree grin, motioning me to follow.

I waited until he walked out of view before I began to follow him, and when I stepped out into the neon lights of the near by shops, I saw myself standing in front of a bar. The bar, however, looked completely out of place from every other shop around it. It was definitely not an Eastern styled bar, so all I could think was that it was of either Western or European design. The many lights that hung around the windows and the two that sat on either side of the door allowed me to see the rosewood glow a brilliant carmine. Above the door was a sign that read out one word:

HOMRA.

Totsuka was already heading towards the bar and I trailed behind, wary that I was being taken to such a place. It was probably around seven or eight o'clock, and that meant people were going to be filling into bars at this time of night. Not something that sat well with me in the least.

However, I followed him in anyway.

The moment I stepped inside the bright lights of the bar fell over me and the warm air enveloped me, making me realize just how cold I actually was. I didn't even notice the significant temperature drop until just then, and I began to shake even harder.

Wrapping my arms around myself I looked around, seeing the place completely empty besides Totsuka and I. Everything was made of finely polished wood from the floor to the bar counter and the ceiling. There were various tables placed around and near the windows were black leather couches with modern styled glass tables in front of them. On each end of the tables sat red ash trays. Near the counter was a music player that I had only seen from Western films that took place in the late 50's.

"Make yourself comfortable," Totsuka said as he gestured to the many red bar stools, catching my attention. "I'll be right back, I just need to get the owner, all right?"

I nodded, but waited until he disappeared into the back before I took a seat.

When I was seated I let out a long breath, resting my elbows on the counter and weaving my fingers through my black hair. The beginnings of a headache was coming on, and I wasn't sure if it was from exhaustion or who knows what. However, instead of wanting to sleep I just wanted to cry. A little over an hour ago I just witnessed a drug deal and a murder, and now some fucking yakuza were scouring the city looking for me right now for all I knew.

_This is just fucking perfect, _I spat to myself bitterly. _Just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse._

However, at least I wasn't dead.

_At least be grateful for that_, I thought, laying my head down.

"She's right in here."

My eyes opened when I heard Totsuka's voice, head snapping up and to my right to see the aforementioned man coming back into the room. Another man was following him, he was tall and slim with short blonde hair and brown eyes. I straightened up and regarded the new man with narrowed eyes, finding him definitely more intimidating than Totsuka.

"So, you're the girl Totsuka brought into my bar," the man mused calmly, sitting down at the end of the bar. "I'm Kusanagi Izumo."

I hesitated for a moment, biting my lip before nodding in acknowledgment.

Silence filled the bar, Kusanagi's eyes steadily staring at me. However, Totsuka was somewhere else now, going back into another room. I heard things being moved, soft thumping and clattering sounds reaching my ears in a way that almost seamed deafening. All of my senses were on high alert, every sound and movement catching my attention.

"Whats your name?" Kusanagi suddenly asked, startling me.

"...Ha-Haru," I mumbled softly.

The man nodded. "I heard you had a run in with some yakuza members." I flinched, biting my lip once again, remaining quiet. "How old are you? Shouldn't you be home at this time of night?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

I didn't say anything.

Kusanagi only let out a small sigh before he looked over his shoulder, "Totsuka did you find it yet?" he asked, an indifferent look appearing.

A second later the familiar brunnette appeared with a grin. "Yes~."

I looked over at the younger man, seeing in his arm was a large red bag, and what I noticed was there was a small white cross in the corner. My eyes narrowed at the first aid kit before my eyes widened in panic. My breathing picked up even more, different thoughts suddenly swarming my brain as I twisted and turned to see if I could find any injuries.

"A-am I h-hurt?!" I gasped, turning back to the two men fearfully.

The older blonde gave the younger man an exasperated look, eyes narrowing. "Totsuka, you didn't tell her?" he asked, annoyance beginning to coat his voice.

"What?!" I shouted at the two of them, feeling confused, scared and exhausted. I was beginning to feel lightheaded, but I was too preoccupied with this new knowledge of me being injured to even care right now. "Why didn't you tell me!? Did I get shot?!"

Totsuka, however, smiled gently at me. "I knew you would be like this if I did tell you," he answered.

I wanted to yell at him for keeping something like that from me, but it was then that I noticed on his shirt that there was blood on the front of his shirt. Immediately the memory of him pulling me into his chest replayed in my mind and a wave of dizziness swept over me, making me begin to sway on my seat.

"O-oh g-g-god," I stuttered breathlessly.

I was _shot_.

Totsuka placed the bag next to Kusanagi and took a seat behind me, gently turning me to face him. His hands were on my shoulders in order to steady me, allowing me to try and catch my breath without the fear of falling over. My breaths still came out in harsh, quick gasps but they were starting to slow down and even out, if only a little bit.

"That's it, just breath nice and deep okay?" the young man asked in a gentle, low tone, an encouraging smile on his lips.

I nodded, but that only made me even dizzier and I began to shake once again. I mentally cursed at myself, frustrated tears beginning to blur my vision as my heart pounded in my head. The beginnings of an anxiety attack were setting in, making me feel nauseous and my throat uncomfortable. In that moment I just wanted to cry because everything was just becoming too much, but my damn pride made me keep the little bit of composure that I had left.

I heard the kit unzip from behind me, but I didn't turn around, focusing on keeping my breathing deep and even despite how hard it was. However, I heard the sound of different items hitting the bar's counter top I looked over my shoulder to see tweezers, a lighter, gloves, antiseptic, gauze, hand sanitizer, triangular bandages, saline, soap, bottled water, a white facecloth, and some type of syringe.

I paled, shakily turning around as I swallowed thickly, nausea coming back.

"How are you feeling?" Totsuka asked with a concerned frown, moving his hands to my forearms.

"I feel sick," I mumbled, my words coming out slightly slurred.

"Haru," Kusanagi called from behind me, and I made a noise to show that I was still conscious despite how much I didn't want to be. "You're going to have to take off your sweat shirt and shirt so I can see the wound, okay?" he asked.

I only nodded, not caring anymore.

Unzipping my sweatshirt and taking off my t-shirt I sat there in a black tank-top and jeans, not even feeling self-conscious or vulnerable. I was going to get a bullet out of my back or wherever the fuck the damn thing was lodged in me.

"H-how come I didn't know I got shot?" I asked shakily, biting down hard on my lip nervously.

"You're running on adrenaline right now," Totsuka answered, gesturing a hand at my shaking form. "Its not strange for that to happen, plus its better you can't feel anything, right?"

I made a noise agreement.

"Here, Haru," Kusanagi said, handing me the white facecloth from over my shoulder.

Totsuka grabbed it for me and I stared at it with narrowed eyes. "Whats this for?" I asked, looking up at the man in front of me with suspicious eyes. I've seen enough shows to know that seeing a face cloth is not usually a good sign.

"For you to bite down on," the blonde behind me answered.

I stiffened. "B-but I can't fe-feel anything, so I w-won't need it right?" I stuttered, staring at the cloth with fearful eyes.

"Just encase," Totsuka said, holding it out to me.

Reluctantly I grabbed the cloth and held it tightly in my hands, my fingers beginning to turn white from the pressure. Sooner than I had expected I heard the sound of the gloves being slipped on, the lighter flicking on, and I felt water being rubbed over my shoulder with the scent of soap drifting into my nose. I bit my lip, looking down at my lap as I tried to keep myself from moving away from Kusanagi's touch.

It wasn't long before I felt Kusanagi put his hand on my right shoulder and the strange sensation of something entering my shoulder, except there was no pain. Totsuka, seeing the fear on my face, began to talk to me in a calm voice about random things that I wasn't even paying attention to, only making noises at appropriate times to make it seem as if I was.

"Haru," Totsuka called me again, making me look up to focus on him. "How old are you?"

"Fif-fifteen," I answered quietly.

The brunette man frowned in concern, his brown eyes staring directly into my darker ones. "What were you doing out there all by yourself?" he questioned gently.

I just looked off to the side.

"You're parents must be worried about you, Haru," he changed the subject, but that only made me stiffen even more. "Whats their number so I can call them?"

I hesitated for a moment. "They're...they're dead," I mumbled.

Totsuka stared at me for a moment, silence hanging between us as Kusanagi continued to carefully pry the bullet out of me. "Then who do you live with?" the latter asked from behind me, his voice slightly distracted as he focused on his task.

"No-one," I answered.

"Are you sure there's no-one I can contact for you?" Totsuka asked, his frown deepening.

I gritted my teeth together, trying to keep myself from snapping at the young brunette. My fingers clenched tightly over the cloth, my temper beginning to rise at all of these questions directed at me. However, I kept my anger inside because they were helping me. I'm not stupid enough to piss off people who actually took me in and are taking a fucking _bullet _out of my shoulder.

"_Yes_, I'm sure-"

I let out a gasp, a sharp pain suddenly traveling down my arm like a hot wire that was burning through my bones slowly. I wanted to tug myself away from the tweezers that continued to dig into me, but Kusanagi's hand tightened in order to keep me still. Tears of pain filled my eyes and fell, the pain intensifying every second that ticked by and I bit desperately into my lip to keep from shouting out.

Blood slipped down to my chin, but I ignored it, my body shaking as ragged breaths left my lips. Totsuka grabbed the cloth from my fingers and soon I was biting down into it, hot tears streaming down my cheeks like acid.

It hurt so bad that I actually started to _sob_, it starting to become too much for me to handle. If three hands weren't holding me down I would have instantly moved away, but I couldn't. I felt like I was being _tortured_. But what hurt the worst was when I felt the tweezers suddenly grab onto something solid and slowly began to dig out the bullet.

It was only when the shell was swiftly pulled out did everything begin to darken and sway before unconsciousness fell over me.

* * *

_**Well, holy **_**shit! **_**Look who decided to finally update!**_

_** I kind of had writer's block with this chapter, but I finally got around to finish up this chapter! I hope you guys liked it, because I think it came out pretty good.**_

_**I want to thank: Seepyface, hakezu, and 101 for reviewing the first chapter!**_

_**See you guys next chapter~!**_


End file.
